That girl
by tomboy-girl
Summary: UPDATED! hey thanks to all of those who have waited chapter nine is now up! two complicated relationships have become a war zone. how mauch can one person change another? TP & GB
1. Default Chapter

THAT GIRL

PROLOUGE

Hey! Well here is obviously the first part so enjoy and please review afterwards!

The music pounded through his ears, but nothing could take his eyes off of the dark haired beauty on the dance floor. She looked perfect in every way, the way her hair shone in the lazer lights, her flawless features, her long toned legs. She wore high heeled ankle buckle up leather boots, a black leather halter dress that came up to mid thigh, and her hair up in a pony tail that went half way down her back.

They way that she danced was magical, there was no hope on removing your eyes off of her once you had a look. A guy walked up to her and whispered something into her ear, in return she nodded and they began to dance......actually dirty dance. She had her hands together and above her head as she was grinding her 'oh so sweet ass' against this 'guys' groin region, he twirled her around and he diped her and voilently swung her back up, she began to sway her hips too and frow and slowly began to make her way going down his body, feeling his sides with her hands as she was going down.

"Will you just go and talk to her already!"

"Wha....what? Who?" Trunks asked annoyed at having his gaze taken away from her.

"Oh i don't know, maybe the girl that you have been drooling over for the past 45 minutes?" Goten said sarcastically

"It so hasn't been that long!" Trunks fought back

"Really? We got at the club at around 9:30, after 10 minutes you saw her and it is now....10:27PM" Goten said lookind down at his watch, when he looked back up to face his best friend Trunks wasn't paying any attention, but was frantically looking around.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked

"I can't find her!" Trunks said sounding in panic mode. Trunks felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Goten piss off, can't you see that i am buisy!?" Trunks snapped agitated

"Dude, can't you see that i am right infront of you?" Trunks looked slightly to the left from where he was looking and sure enough Goten was there. Trunks felt another tap on his soulder, he spun around and there stood the girl that he was previously gazing at.

"Hi" the girl said

"Umm, hi" Trunks stuttered out

"Well i'm off!" Gtoen announced and left the two by themselves......in a room full of people. 

"May i sit down?" she asked

"Sure" Trunks said motioning his hand to the seat that was next to him. She sat down and looked up to Trunks.

"You were looking at me before?"

"How could i not, you are a excellent dancer"

"What? I can't hear you over the music" Trunks used his hands to point to the door, signaling to go outside, she nodded and the pair left the night club. Once outside she looked even better than she did before. They both walked in silence for a while before sitting down on a park bench.

"So what did you say before? Sorry but i couldn't hear over the music" she asked. 

"I said that i couldn't take my eyes off of you, your an excellent dancer"

"Oh thanks. So what is your name?"

"Oh, ummm i am Trunks Breifs, but you probobly have already heard of me" Trunks said proudly. The girls face seemed to loose all colour and her mouth became slightly open.

"T..Trunks?" she huffed out.

"Yep" Trunks said proudly.

"I gotta go" she replied quickly and began to walk away, Trunks was in a slight shock.

"Can i see you again?" Trunks called out.

"You can count on it!!" and then she was out of sight.

ok i know, really short but that was only for a taste of what is up and coming!! Next part will be up next weekend.


	2. Are you sure?

THAT GIRL

CHAPTER ONE

Are you sure?

Hey! Hope that the prolouge didn't throw you off the story, but this is going to hopefully a fun story.

Pan: 20 Trunks: 25

Bra: 21 Goten: 23

THREE DAY LATER

Trunks sat in his office and he was once again ignoring his secrtiary who was desperatly trying to get his attention.

"Mr Breifs!!!" Trunks now turned to face his secritary standing on the other side of his desk.

"Yes?" Trunks asked cooly

"You have a phone call on line 4!" she repeated for what seemed the 10th time.

"Oh, thank you Tiffany, and before you go i need to have a chat to you" Trunks said while picking up his phone and placing it to his ear."Hello Trunks Breifs speaking"

"Hello Bra Breifs speaking" Bra moked

"Bra?" Trunks asked. 

"Trunks?"

"What are you doing home? When did you get back home from your trip with Pan?" Trunks was shocked, he hadn't heard from Bra in over 4 years. There was a puse before Bra answered.

"We got bored and so we thought that we should come back and sort some things out." Bra sounded a little resistant.

"When did you get in?" Trunks repeated excited at hearing that his sister was finally back. Not that he liked to admit it, he really missed his sister." And how come your 3 and a half years in returning?"

"Well i can't tell you over the phone can i? We'll talk when you finish work, i'm at home with mum and dad"

"Where's Pan?" Trunks asked concerned

"Why Trunks? You sound worried about her"

"Well of coarse i am" Trunks retalliated

"She is over at her folks, and Goten is over there as well, there coming ove rfor dinner as a welcome home thinggy"

"Right i will see you in about 5"

"But Trunks you have only been at work for three hours"

"I said i will see you in 5" Trunks said in a would be threat voice

"OK, it's your grave"

"See you" and with that they both hung up. Trunks now felt a lot better knowing that Bra and Pan was back.

"Umm sir? You wanted me to stay?" Tiffany asked seductivly

"Yeah i need your advice on something" Trunks started leaning back into his chair and swerving to face the large window.

"Sure sir"

"If you met someone and you didn't catch their name or age or city that they live in and you hired a private investigator to find them, do you think that they would think that your a 'pervert' or a 'stalker'?" 

"If _you_ hired a private investigator sir?"

"Yeah"

"No, but if it were anyone else yep"

"I thought so, now if you don't mind canceling everything for the rest of the week, i have things to do"

"B..but sir it's 12:23 on a Monday" Tiffany said warning him

"So it is" Trunks mindlessly said picking up his jacket and walking out of his officeon top of the world. 

Goten, Gohan and Videl were all speachless, they were literatly had no words to what Pan had just explained. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but the only thing thatcame out was

"Ahh.......hmmmm"

Pan shifted her weight nervously, looking at all of their faces to see fi they showed any emotion at all, but there was nothing there. Gohan and Videl took a seat on the couch, never taking their eyes off of Pan.

"S..so this is the reason you came home 3 and a half years later then what was originaly planed?" Goten asked

"Yeah.......Mum, Dad? Please say something, it was hard enough to--"

"Do you really think that your ready for this sort of thing?" Gohan interrupted looking at the person standing next to Pan holding her hand

"Well it's a little late now don't you think?" Pan answered.

I know another really short chapter, but whatever your thinking about this person that Pan has with her, it's not what your thinking most likely!! So you gotta read the next chapter to find out who it is!! Please review.


	3. what the fu

THAT GIRL

CHAPTER TWO

Too much to handle?

Hey! How are you all? THANK YOU to all who reviewed, it gives me inspiration!! And it helps me to think of what to right next. Anyway, read away!!

PS: I just want to make things clear ::Ahem:: I HATE MARRON, SHE'S A FUCKING BITCH AND THAT SHE SOULD DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! ::AHEM::

Now that you know, don't freak out during this chapter and chapters to come, i will be fixing it up later!! ^_~

Bra was in the living room waiting for her mother to come back with Vegeta, that was ten minutes ago.

Bra sighed heavily thinking what could be taking so damn long. At that moment Bulma returned with a grumpy looking Vegeta close behind with his arms crossed over his arms.

"He grabbed onto the door frame and wouldn't let go" Bulma explained.

Vegeta huffed out and leaned up against the wall. Deep inside he was happy to see his youngest child, but as if he was going to show it. Even after four years.

Bulma and Bra took a seat onto the couch and began to chat.

"So what's been happening over here while me and Pan were away?" Bra asked making herself more comfy by putting a pillow behind her head.

"Well we should be asking you that question! Why so long?" Bulma asked interseted as what Bra's explaination was.

"W...you see,.......It's not really my place to say why, exactly" Bra finally answered. "But we will tell you toninght at the party" she added when she saw her mothers expression of concern. 

The front door burst open and Trunks walked into the lounge.

"Hello to all, and how is my favourite little sister diong this fine evening?" Trunks asked as he leasurly strolled in through the roon and gave his sister a hug.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!??" Bulma bellowed. Trunks pulled away from Bra and gave a startled look at his mother.

"Can't i come and see my sister, after 4 years?" Trunks replied in a smar ars tone.

"Oi, didn't speak to your mother like that" Vegeta growled from his corner

"Why not? You do every damn day! Now tell me what have i missed?" Trunks asked and claped his hands together. 

"Now honey are you sure your up to this?" Videl asked concerned as Gohan drove the car up the Breifs home after a 5km long driveway.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?" Pan asked as if it were the most stupid question that she had ever been asked, but on the inside she was quite nervous seeing these people after four whole years. Videl turned back around in her seat so she was once again facing the front of the car. Pan took the hand of the person next to her and gave it a quick squeeze before taking off her seat belt.

The Breifs family sat in the living room in silence until they saw the lights of the Son's car stream through the window. Trunks shot up out of his seat and ran over to the front door to open it for his guests, but Bra walked up beside him and removed his hand off of the door handle, and looked up at his face.

"Trunks i think that it would be best if i did the honours, go and stand in the foyer with mum and dad?" Bra gave a pleading look that always worked on him, accept maybe now not as well.  
"Why not? She's my best friend for fuck sake! You haven't seen her in hours, i haven't seen her in _four years!_" Trunks retalliated.

"Just trust me on this one will you!!" Bra yelled and pushed Trunks over to where Bulma and Vegeta. This time Trunks did as he was told and stayed back. Bra opened the door and Videl and Gohan walked in.

"Bra, you look wonderful!! You have changed so much!!" Videl gave Bra the once look over " But your clothes haven't have they?!" pointing out her black leather skirt and red halter top.

"No they haven't, it's nice to see you again" And she gave Gohan and Videl a hug.

"Hey Gohan where is Pan?" Trunks egerly asked.

"I'm right here" Pan said as she walked through the door wearing a black halter top and army green cargo pants.

Trunks' face became a shocked expression.

"What? Oh right the night club thing. We both wanted to have another look around town before we came to see you all again. Sorry if you are upset" Pan appologised Pan walked up to Trunks and gave him a hug, Trunks hugged back enjoying to see his best friend again.

"Pan you look great! Hows life been treating you?" Trunks questioned as he pulled away to examin her.

"See for yourself. Domanic" Pan called out and from the open door emerged a small boy around the age of three with deep purple hair that was spiked up and all over the place, just like Goten and Goku's. He looked just like Pan but he had green eyes.

"What the fu-" Pan slapped her hand over Tunks' mouth before he had finished.

"Please don't swear infront of my son" Pan almost threatened.Trunks pulled Pan's hand off of his mouth and glared at her.

"Your a mother?!"

"Well, yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me!!?? We are supposed to be best friends!"

"Trunks settle the hell down!"

"No i will not!!"

"Fine! Bra watch over Domanic for me will you? Trunks get outside" Pan demanded and walked out the front door onto the front lawn, Trunks followed close behind and closed the door.

"Why?" Trunks asked a lot more calmly

"Why? What the hell was i supposed to tell you?!"

"The truth would be a good thing!"

"You really want the truth Trunks?!" Pan asked in a yelling tone "Go and ask Bra, she will tell you the whole thing"  
"Why can't you tell me?" Trunks questoined now concerned.

"Because i don't want to see your face when you begin to think less of me" and them Pan took off into the sky angry.

I am so sorry that this was so short but everything is coming to me in small parts, so what do you think so far? Please review and the next chapter will be up next weekend.


	4. the real reason

THAT GIRL

CHAPTER THREE

The real reason

Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews, they are great! And i promis to make all of the story chapters longer. Well on with the story!

Trunks stood on the front lawn staring up at the sky where Pan had just disappeared out of sight. 

__

Pan seemed really upset. What could be **that** bad? Better go and ask Bra Trunks thought to himself and began to walk up to the front door. 

When he got back inside everyone was sitting in the lounge quietly chatting about what had just happened to Pan and Trunks. 

"They never used to fight" Bulma added in.

"I know, it's sad seeing them like that" Videl said staring into her cup of tea. Trunks noticed that Bra had Domanic on her lap and was deliberatly not trying to get into the convosation. There was deffinatly something wrong. Bra looked up and saw Trunks standing in the doorway.

"Trunks where is Pan?" Bra asked. imediatly Bulma and Videl stoped talking and looked up at him for an answer.

"She needed a bit of space" Trunks lied "She said that she won't be that long" Trunks walked over and took a seat next to Bra and looked straight at Domanic. Domanic smiled and waved.

"Hello" he giggled out

"Hello Domanic, my name is Trunks" and Trunks held out his hand and took Domanic's and shook it. Trunks looked up at Bra seriously and imediatly she knew that she had to tell him what is going on.

"When is Goten turning up?" Bra asked looking at Videl and Gohan.

"Any second" Gohan answered, and he was right. At that momnet Goten strode through the door

"Hey to all" he cheerfully greeted. Vegeta snorted at how 'perky' he was. It didn't suit a Saiyan.

__

oh my dende, is that Bra!? Wow Goten thought and walked up to her and greeted her with a hug

__

talk about spunky! Bra thought _but i should tell him aswel about Pan and that 'guy'_ Bra shivered at the thought of 'him'

"Good to see you again Goten"

"Ditto" they both pulled away

"Now if you parents don't mind we will be off and catching up" Bra said as she, Goten and Trunks left the front door. 

Straight away Goten and Trunks started asking questions.

"No! Not here, the parents will hear us" Bra pointed out and took off into the sky headding north.

Pan sat on the edge of a cliff sobbing uncontrollably, hand covering her face.

__

Why?

After five minutes flying they all landed in a clearing in the woods.

"Alright before the questions i want to ask you not to tell the parents because it's bad enough for Pan as it is" Bra firmly said and looked at Trunks and Goten seriously.

"Sure" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

"Thanks, that means a lot"

"Now, first of all" Goten began. "How come you were away for so damn long?"

"Well i think that i should just tell you the whole story. As you know we were supposed to be going on a around the world trip, after we had been gone for about six months, we were in Canada and Pan met this guy. His name was Robbie. Well anyway they basically fell in love straight away, he was the nicest guy you could possibly ever met. So we thought." Bra's expression became angry and full of hatred. "We both decided that we liked it there and that we should stay there for the remainder of the holiday. Things were going really well between Robbie and Pan, until she told him that she was pregnant with Domanic. After that he became aggressive and violent, but Pan thought that she couldn't bring up a child by herself so she put up with the abuse and fights thinking that she couldn't live without him. I was beginning to get really concerned, not just for her but also for Domanic who was growning up around abuse and fights, no kid should. Finally after two and a half years i managed to convince her that being with him wasn't good for anyone, accept maybe that blonde slut that he was having a love affair with behind Pan's back. We moved away and for about six months i was trying to help Pan get over that fucking jerk. She still isn't compleaty over him after all he is the father of her son, so she basically see's him every day in Domanic. Actually the other ninght when you saw her at the club was the first time that she had actulally been out by herself for years." Bra finished off. Trunks and Goten stood there speachless.

"Shit" Goten huffed out

"Yeah something like that" Trunks agreed_ No wonder she was so upset before_ Trunks thought feeling guilty at yelling at her for not telling when he actulally had a little secret of his own that Bra and Pan didn't know about.

"Now i feel really bad" Trunks spoke up

"Why? What did you say to her before Trunks?!" Bra asked sounding angry 

"Well i kinda yelled at her for not telling me about Domanic" Trunks admitted

"When you hadn't told her about your wife!! I can't believe you Trunks!!" Goten yelled at him.

"TRUNKS IS MARRIED!!!???" Bra screamed out "TO WHO!!!???"

"Marron" Trunks squeaked out.

Pan was flying back to Capsule Corp, her eyes red and puffy. 

__

Why the fuck can't i get over you!! Even after threatening me and Domanic!! Pan menatlly scoled herself. 

She landed gracfully outside the front door and wipped her eyes with the back of her hand, and then walked in to see Gohan sitting on the ground play fighting with Domanic, but it looked like that Gohan was having a little trouble with Domanic's strength. Pan let out a little giggle. Domanic got up off of Gohan and ran up to Pan.

"Mummy!" Pan knelt down and picked him up.

"Hey babe, you've been beating up Grandpa?" Pan laughed 

"Yep! Free times" Domanic said holding up five fingers. Videl and Bulma laughed

"Pan your son is just too cute for his own good!" Bulma said 

"Of coarse he gets all of his cuteness from his Gramdpa" Gohan said proudly.

"Dad, the truth hurts and trust me, he doesn't" Pan joked, everyone laughed as Goten,Bra and Trunks walked in through the door. Pan turned around and looked at their sypathetic faces. They knew.

"Look, i'm just gonna go and put Dom up stairs and put him down for a bit' Pan said and started to walk up the stairs with Domanic on her hip. 

Bra gave a threatening look at Trunks signaling him to go up the stairs and go and tell Pan how much of a fucken dickhead he was to lie and then go and yell at her for doing the exact same thing. Trunks nodded to indicate that he understood and began to make his way up the stairs to Pan.

"But mum, i'm not tired" Domainc complained as he gave a yawn.

"Sssuuuurrrrreeee" and Pan layed next to him on the bed in the spare room on the second floor. Pan placed her hand over Domanic's middle section cuddling him."So do you like everyone?" Pan whispered

"Yep! Gwandpa is funny, but he is a wittle weak." Domanic spoke loudly. Pan laughed.

"Yeah he is a little" and she began to stroke his hair in a soothing manner. After a few moments Domanic was sleeping. Trunks stood in the door watching Pan handle her son. He was impressed to say the least.

Pan removed her arm and tucked Domanic in a little more before turning around and meeting the gaze of Trunks. For a few moments they both just stared at eachother.

"I thought that you might want to know that i don't think any less of you" Trunks half whispered as not to wake up Domanic. Pan signaled Trunks to move out of the door. He took a few steps backwards and Pan moved forward and closed the door behond her and looked up at him.

"Please, at no point do i want you or anyone at that to pitty me" Pan said harshly as she pushed past Trunks. Trunks grabbed Pan wrist and spun her around.

"Pan stop acting like this. For your sons sake if not for your own. We would never pitty you, we know you too well to do so. We just want to help you" Trunks said in a calm voice. Almost as if there was a switch, Pan began to cry. Trunks pulled her into his chest and hugged her, and rubbing her back. Trunks knew that this wasn't the time but he had to tell her.

"Pan i need to tell you something, will you come into my room so that we can talk?" Trunks asked getering her to the room just down the hall a little. Pan nodded into his chest and began to walk to the door. 

"Can we start eating now?" Goten whined again to anyone who was listening

"Goten we have to wait for Trunks and Pan.How would you feel if we stared eating with out you?" Bra asked in a knowing tone. Goten sulked back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma and Videl began to laugh lightly at the sight.

"What's so damn funny?" Bra asked slightly annoyed. Videl and Bulma exchanged glances and a knowing look

"You too act as though you married" Videl giggled out. This grabbed Vegeta's attention and he looked up from his corner to give Goten a 'if-you-touch-her-i-will-rip-off-your-balls-and-stuff-them-down-your-neck' look. Goten saw the look that Vegeta gave him and covered up his groin area with his hands and a terriffied look on his face.

"Actulally those two will make a lovely couple" Bulma added. It was now Bulma's turn to get 'the look' but she just dismissed it with a smile. Bra and Goten blushed at Bulma's coment.

Trunks and Pan sat on Trunks' bed. He breathed in heavily and then exhailed.

"Pan i have to appologise for yelling at you before. It was wrong of me."

"Trunks..."

"No, listen. I yelled at you for doing something,.....when i have done the exact same thing" Trunks admitted and looked at his now so interesting shoes.

"Your a father!?" Pan amost yelled out in disbelif. Trunks' head shot up.

"No, no,no,no......I never told you that i am married. To Marron. For about three and a half years." Trunks turned his head away and waited for the screaming to start...but it never happened. Trunks turned back around to see Pan with a grin on her face.

__

What the hell!?

"Pan?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"You tried to pick me up three days ago. What would your **_wife_** say to that Trunks?" Pan asked. Trunks face dropped into a sad expression

"I was trying to forget her. You see, we got married in secret but recently she has been going on these trips by herself. This is the reason why we kept our marrige a secret. If your partner was caught having an affair it's gossip, if my wife was caught having an affair it's front page news. So Goten took me out to try and forget her, and i did....when i saw you" what Trunks said was true, he was compleatly hooked the first time he saw her.

Pan began to feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm getting a little hungry" Pan said quickly and rushed out of the room leaving Trunks there by himself.

Pan walked down the hallway slowly. She was very confused at what Trunks had just said to her.

__

No way am i going to fall for that again!! Pan opened the door to the spare room and carefully picked up Domanic's sleeping figure from the bed. Domanic turned into Pan's warm body, Pan grabbed the capsules off of the side table that contained both of their belongings.

Bum bum bum, what is Pan really thinking? Wouldn't you like to know. And what do you it meant by when Pan said "Even after threatening me and Domanic"? You will have to read to find out. Hopefully the nest chappy will be longer than this.

Please review! 


	5. threatened

THAT GIRL

CHAPTER FOUR

threatened

Hey! How are you all? I am actually in a really shitty mood, so i thought that i would use the anger for my fic! Thank you for all of you rreviews and to keep them coming, trust me it really helps. 

A lot is gonna happen in thid chappy so i will try and make it longer than the last. Try. 

Pan made her way down the stairs with her sleeping son in her arms. As she reached the bottom Trunks appeared at the top.

"Pan, wait!" Trunks called out, but this made her run even faster. Everyone stared at her as she went past the living area.

__

Why is she running from me? Trunks ran down the stairs after her.

As Pan got outside the cool air redreshed her face, but she did not stop. Pan continued to run to the nearest tree and sat at it's trunk out of sight.

__

i can't go through that again, please just go away Pan thought as she could hear Trunks' foot steps coming closer.

"Pan why are you running from me?" Trunks asked as she came into view.

"I can't, no i won't go through the same thing all over again!" Pan yelled back making Domanic stir in his sleep.

"Go through what again? What did i do wrong?" Trunks asked in a pleading tone looking at the scared expression on her face

"Your just like Robbie when we first met, and eventually you just going to become just as mean" Pan said muffled by her head looking down at her son.

"Pan i would do nothing to hurt you,....i ...i love y--"

"Please don't bull shit me Trunks, your a married man" Pan cut in.

"Married, yes. Happy, no. Pan what ever this _guy_ did to you to hurt you i promis that i would do nothing of the sort" Trunks' words were sincer.

"Trunks i am emotionally confused at the momnet so it would be pointless to tell you that my feelings are the same if i don't even know. I haven't seen you for four whole years, but you are my best friend and always will be--" before Pan could finish off what she was going to say a clapping noise came from the left.

"That was beautiful, please say something else, don't stop on my behalf" came a almost cold voice. Pan knew that voice first off.

"What are you doing here?!" Pan demanded. A man came into view and Trunks now saw a rather handsom man who had dark purple hair and green eyes. Obviously this was Robbie.

"I have come to get what is righfully mine" Robbie's cold voice sneered

"And for the last time, stay away from Domanic! He hates you!" Pan yelled back

"My name is Trunks Breifs and you are on private property, i strongly suggest that you leave before your life becomes in danger" Trunks spoke forcefully and he stood infront of Pan and Domainc.

"And who is this Panny?" Robbie asked as his attention was directed to Trunks. Pan did not answer but glared at him.

"I have already told you how i am. Now leave" Trunks warned another time.

"Is he you new boyfriend? Or are you still getting over me like the pathetic shit that you are!?" that was the thing that sent Trunks overboard. He lunged at Robbie punching him in the gut at full force, sending him to topple over and gasp for air.

"Leave" Trunks repeated for the last time. Robbie got up off of the ground and began to run. Onlt when he was out of sight did Trunks turn around to see how pan ans Domanic were.

"You two alright?" Trunks asked turning around and looking them both over.

"Trunks i....thank you, if you weren't here i would have killed him" Pan said sounding ashamed. Pan hugged her son in her arms before going over to Trunks and giving him a hug. Trunks rubbed her back in a soothing manner trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is happening out here!?" Gohan yelled coming out of the door, followed by everyone else.

"Why was there yelling?" Videl asked concerned walking up to Pan and Domanic.

"Nothing" Pan lied "We were having a convosation and we just go a little out of hand"

"And for the last time, stay away from Domanic. He hates you?" Gohan repeated what her had heard from before. "I suppose that that was part of an everyday convosation?" he asked in a tone of sarcasm.

Trunks and Pan glanced at eachother for a moment, not having any idea what to say to that. Bra started to get the drift of what had happened. Pan seemed a little shaken up and a few minutes ago there was a little jump in his ki.

"Look, whatever happened out here happened between Pan and Trunks. They havent seen eachother in four years. The least we could do is stay out of their buisiness." Bra tried covering up._ Please let this work!_

Gohan had a stern expression, but it looked as if he were thinking over the matter. He looked at Domanic and then to Trunks, then to Pan.

"Trunks isn't the father is he?" Gohan asked eyeing the two off.

"Dad!!" Pan called out   
"Well is he?"

"No he isn't"

"Well if he isn't then i suppose everything is alright" Gohan said in a much more sheery voice. "Shall we all go back inside?" and he began to make his way up the stairs with everyone following behind.

I am sooooooooo sorry that i didn't put the chapter up over the weekend, i had the flu and i couldn't get out of bed, and now that it is up you can see that it is really short. SORRY!!

Please review!


	6. almost back to normal

THAT GIRL 

Hey to all, you have no idea about how screwed up all of this is!!! My computer crashed and then I have had a lot of things happening so I have had literately had no time to update on any of my stories. Enjoy the chappy!! Oh and from now on it's going to have a little more humor then what I originally thought. It seems that the funny side of my life is starting to come back to me!!  I hope so anyway.

As everyone stared to pile back into the house after Gohan, Pan was shaken up over what had just happened, and one thought kept on racing through her mind.__

_How the hell did Robbie know where I was?! I didn't leave any contact details just in case I needed any help, and even if I did need help I wouldn't get it from that creep!!_

When everyone had settled down back into their chairs Pan once again took Domanic up the stairs and placed him back safely back in bed. Pan left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. When she turned around Trunks was there, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Trunks…thank-you" Pan sighed out 

"My pleasure….but I do have to ask you something"

"Ask away" Pan said trying to keep her voice down  

 "What made you attracted to that guy? From what I have seen of him not even his mother could love him" Trunks let out a slight laugh thinking that he was funny, but Pan didn't.

"His looks" Pan said simply and walked past him.

Trunks pushed off of the wall and continued to follow Pan down the hall.

"Sure he's breath-taking, but really??" 

To that Pan laughed at how Trunks was sounding a little jealous

"Don't worry Trunks your cute too" Pan said with laughter in her voice, and walked down the hall out of sight.

B4 you say it know what your going to say, "what a short and crummy chapter!!!" I know and I am sorry but the next part is gonna take a lot of hard work and I wanted to put something up for all of you. 4 the rest of the day I will be starting to type up the sequal to "It never existed"!!! so for all of you who know that story and liked it the sequal is a must read. The first chappy WILL be up in the nest few days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review so that I know that someone is reading my stories so I have a reason to continue with this stsory!!   


	7. blessing in disguise?

THAT GIRL 

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chance opportunity

Hey to all of you out there, thanks to all of the people who have been reviewing I really appreciate it, it gets me motivated to write the next chapter. 

The following morning Pan was up a little later than usual, probably form all of the excitement from last night. _I should try and find a job, every body can't support Domanic and I forever. I'll go to the mall later on and try to find one, while I am there I better get a thank-you gift for Trunks._

When Pan made her way down into the kitchen she found her father and Domanic attempting to make pancakes. Domanic was still in his PJ's (blue with airplanes of coarse) and was covered in flour. Gohan didn't look any better than his grandchild 

"Working hard?" Pan asked as she made her way to the fridge to get the juice out.

"You have no idea" Gohan huffed out sounding exhausted. "I can't cook to save my life and on top of that I have to keep this little ball of energy entertained" Gohan said nodding to Domanic on his right.

Pan sat down at the table and looked at her father, already regretting what she was about to ask him.

"Do you think that you could look after Dom today? I am going into town to go job hunting" Pan said squinting and clenching her teeth awaiting the decision. And the one that she got was unexpected.

"Yeah I suppose" Pan jumped out of her seat and ran over to her father and hugged him momentarily before kissing her son on the head and running up stairs to get ready. " What have I gotten myself into?" Gohan sighed out looking down at his flour covered grandson beside him. 

When Pan got out of the shower she dressed herself in a black suit jacket and skirt, which came just above the knee, black heels and her hair down. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she realized that everybody was now awake and in the kitchen. When she entered the room Pan noticed that Gohan and Domanic were both eating cereal, and not the pancakes. _Mental note: Buy ready made pancake mixture_

Pan walked over to Bulma who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Bulma I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of your suits, I am looking for-"   

"Don't worry about it you can keep it, Gohan told me you were looking for a job already. If you like I would be glad to get you a job at CC with Trunks" Bulma offered while sipping her tea.

"Thanks for the offer but I like to urn what I get" Pan grabbed a piece of toast and then said bye and walked out of the door, when she closed the door immediately it opened again and Trunks exited the house with his briefcase in hand. He closed the door softly behind him and stood in front of Pan shifting his weight on his feet nervously.

"Look about last night I meant what I said and I understand if you don't feel the same way too but it's just-" Trunks was cut off by Pan laughing. "What's so damn funny? Here I am telling you how I feel and your laughing at me!" Trunks said feeling slightly hurt.

"Trust me it's not what your thinking! It's just…I will tell you over lunch are you free?"

"No sorry I'm not, I am picking up Marron from the air port during my lunch break" Trunks said regrettably 

"Oh, well some other time then?" Pan asked trying not to sound too hurt.

"Yeah some other time, how about dinner?" Trunks asked cheekily 

"I will pick you up from your office then after work?" Pan asked seeing if Marron would get in the way once again

"Sure, see you then"

Trunks walked passed Pan more pleased than what he looked if that was possible, he got into his car and drove off giving Pan one last look and waved before he was out of sight.

"Idiot" Pan laughed under her breath an walked over to her own car and hopped in and turned in the opposite direction to Trunks, going towards the shopping center.

Pan pulled into the shopping center car park and walked through the automatic doors with her resume in hand. Pan realized that had forgotten to put her watch on when she looked down at her wrist and saw nothing but bare skin.

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath and began her search for the large clock. Little did she realize that her inconvenience was actually a blessing in disguise. 

As Pan finally found the clock it read 9am on the dot. Pan looked down on her resume thinking if she had left anything out. While she was scanning the page with her eyes a voice interrupted her. 

"Excuse me, my name is Marron and I was wondering if you were my 9:00 fashion expert?" Pan looked up from her paper to face the pretty blonde 

"No sorry—" but before Pan said anything else she remembered that Trunks' wife was called Marron also "— ah yes I am, my name is Pa…Patricia" pan said simply.

His daughter had only been gone for two hours and Gohan was already ready for bed. Domanic was just too much for him to handle. Ten minutes ago he had rung up his younger brother and had arranged that he picked up Domanic to take care of him for the rest of the day. At that moment Goten burst through the door. Gohan let out a sigh of relief as Goten came into view.

After an hour of shopping Pan and Marron were sitting outside of an indoor café drinking coffee.

"So Ms Marron—" Pan began 

"Well actually it's Mrs, I am married" Marron said in a snobbish tone

"Really?" Pan asked in false amusement, she had figured out a long time ago that this must be the woman Trunks was married to. Pan took a sip of her coffee.

"Really"

"Well what is he like?" Pan asked wondering what her thoughts on Trunks really was.

"Well he is charming, handsome, he's got these amazing eyes, perfect body and hair…" Pan could here a tone in her voice that made her think that she really didn't love him.

"But?" Pan edged on

"Yeah that too, but he's just not really my type" Marron said after taking a sip of her coffee. Pan held back a laugh at the ass she had just made of herself without even knowing it.

"Patricia? Will you have a look at that?" Marron said staring in the direction of a man buying flowers in the store next to them.

"Mrs. Brief, the last time you could have gotten that was three and a half years ago, before you were married" Pan said and then mentally hit herself over and over again, she had just basically said that she knew her whole marriage when it was supposed to be a secret. Fortunately for Pan the dumb blonde didn't even noticed.

"I had him three and a half hours ago" Marron said with a smirk on her face and winked at her before the man buying the flowers turned around. Pan's breath was taken away when she saw Robbie.

sorry it took so damn long but there is more twists coming up in the next few chapters so stay tuned. Review when ever you have the time if you could be so nice to. 


	8. hang'in

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hi, look I know that it has been soooooooooooo long since I have updated but there are good reasons for the delay – trust me!! any way I hope that you will enjoy the chapter to be honest I have forgotten that little twist that is supposed to be coming in this chappy – so sorry but I will just wing it and see how it goes!!

Pan was gasping for breath, how in all of the world could this have happened? Now Trunks and her love lives were tangled even more so that it made her head spin. Hearing Pan gasping for breath Marron replied snobly

"I know, he's breath taking isn't he?" Pan choked one more time before answering

"he sure is"

"and just wait till you meet him! He is so nice and you will be even more jelous when I tell you that he is going to be….

hey you hate me right? Well I thought that I might get you into the story again by leaving you with a cliff hanger, it has nothing to do with not knowing what to write next. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. breakdown

THAT GIRL

CHAPTER NINE

"…" marron stopped in mid sentence realizing that Patricia was hyperventilating in the seat opposite her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Pan took in a few more deep breaths before answering.

"I'm fine, I have to go I'm sorry" pan said in a rushed tone, jumping out of her seat and heading for the exit.

"Hey!!" Marron yelled after her but she had already run out of the shopping center. Marron felt a light kiss on her left cheek and a bunch of flowers in her face, turning around she saw the face of her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, who was that?" Robbie asked

"Patricia, she was my fashion consultant" Marron replied deep in thought.

Pan just kept on running till she had no breath remaining, collapsing on a nearby park bench, tears began to well up in her eyes. How could one person make another feel so damn pathetic and weak? Just the thought of that, that….thing made her want to curl up in a corner of a dark room and never come out, but seeing him made her feel ten times worse. Seeing him made her remember the hundreds of times that he had abused her night after night and how he had rapped her in the very same house where her baby son was sleeping just down the hall, the though made her sick. She could now feel his emotionless hands caress her body while she shivered under his touch, him kissing her lips and feeling nothing but hatred, but no matter how much her body desperately felt like giving up she would not allow herself to do that, she had to think not just of herself but also for Domanic as well. 

The time was heading up to midday, Trunks was supposed to be picking her up from the airport any minute and she was still caught in heavy traffic along the highway.

If Trunks gets there before I do… Jesus he isn't an idiot he will be bound to figure it out sooner or later

The sound of Marron's mobile distracted her from her thoughts

"hello?"

"hey Marron, it's Trunks"

"Oh… hey darling where are you?"

"I'm still at work, one of our major compressing machines has just collapsed and I have to call up the guy who manufactured the faulty piece and get him to come over right away, I'm afraid I won't be able to pick you up"

Marron let out a silent breath of relief "That's ok honey I can just call a cab"

"I am really sorry, one day I am going to quit this stupid job so that I can spend more time with you at home, you must get so bored at the house all by yourself"

"You would be surprised at what I can find to do around that place, there is no need for you to quit your job, besides what would your mother say?"

"Your right…anyway I have to go, see you when I get home" Trunks breathed out heavily  
"Sure maybe we can go out to dinner?"

"Ummm….actually I have plans for tonight"

"Really? With whom?" Marron asked suspicious

"Sor….wha….cant hear yo….got to g…" Trunks faked over the phone and then hung up.

"Trunks? Trunks!?" Marron let out a frustrated huff "Men"

It was beginning to get dark, the nights air was slowly cooling down. Pan gave a light shiver on the park bench. Both Trunks and her father had tried to contact her several times on her mobile but she had refused to answer it. She began to sit up feeling that all of her muscles had stiffened up a long time ago, standing up she took off into the sky heading in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Once again there was no answer on Pan's mobile. Gohan hung up the phone and turned to the little boy sitting on the couch in front of him who was refusing to sleep until he had seen his mother although his eyelids were so heavy that they were more that half closed.

_Pan where are you?_

well there you go hope that you enjoyed it and I WILL put the next chapter up next weekend please review and tell me what you think of it. Bye!


	10. the beginning

THAT GIRL

CHAPTER TEN

Hey to all!! Look I am updating!!! The last chappy was a little short but at least it was longer than the last one I wrote. Thanx to Spirit Demon who reviewed so damn quickly.

By the time that Pan reached Trunks' office her phone had rung half a dozen times, but still she refused to answer. Reaching the doors to Trunks office Pan hesitantly knocked gently, a muffled "Come in" came seeping through the door. Pan slowly opened the door peeking her head around the corner to see Trunks looking up from his paper work. Realizing that it was Pan he got up off of his chair and walked over to the tear stained face of Pan who was entering through the door.

"Pan where have you been? Everyone's been ringing me up wondering if I knew where you were" he said in a worried tone sounding a lot like Pan's father. Placing his arms around Pan's petite form Trunks could feel that she was shaking. "Pan? What's happened?" Trunks asked a little more softly

"I saw him Trunks" Pan whimpered

"Who? Robbie?" Trunks asked, she nodded

"And there is something else as well"

"Shhhh, it's alright"

"No!! Trunks, Marron is having an affair with Robbie!!!"

Gohan gently placed his sleeping grandchild into his bed, and pulled the cover over the small child. It had taken a lot of work to make Domanic finally go to sleep, eventually he had to bribe him by saying that if he goes to sleep now Pan would be there in the morning. Gohan walked out of the room and silently closed the door behind him. Sighing heavily he make his way back down the stairs to the phone and called up Pan one last time. After a few rings the phone was answered

"Hello?"

"Pan! What happened?"

"Oh hey dad" Pan said in a flat voice and gave a slight sniff "Look thanks for watching Domanic for me, hope that he wasn't too much trouble"

"No he was fine, but he refused to go to bed without seeing you first, I had to end up bribing him. But are you alright?" Gohan asked in his fatherly tone.

"I'm fine I just ran into a.…..someone that's all"

"Gwandpa" came a voice from the top of the stairs. Gohan turned around to see Domaic standing there rubbing his eyes in his airplane pajamas.

"Come here Domanic and talk to mummy" Gohan coaxed. Damanic came running down the stairs in a sleepy fashion and took the phone from Gohan.

"Mummy?"

"Hey baby, have you been a good boy?"

"Yes mummy, where are you?" Domanic asked over the phone. Pan took a deep breath as tears were threatening to fall again.

"Mummy is talking with Trunks, you remember Trunks don't you?"

"Twunks? Is he da big boy" Pan gave a laugh

"Yeah Trunks is the big boy, now go to bed and I will see you in the morning"  
"I wuv you mum, and I miss you lots"

"You too honey, bye" and then Pan hung up. Pan turned around to face Trunks again, she smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek

"That was Domanic, he umm" pan breathed in heavily "he couldn't sleep without me" she said and put her phone back into her pocket. Pan looked at Trunks again and sighed

"Trunks I am sorry that you had to hear that, I should have told you a lot more gently than what I did" Pan apologized

"No, I'm glad that I heard it from you and not in a magazine or something" Trunks took a seat on his desk "I had a feeling that she was cheating on me anyway, remember? I told you the other day?" Trunks let out a heavy sigh and turned to look up at Pan. "Here I am moping around and you must be feeling even worse that I am"

"No, I was pretty bad before, but I can't live like this for the rest of my life, eventually it will begin to effect Domanic aswell and I will not let myself make him feel bad and wonder if he has done anything wrong"

"How bout that dinner that we arranged? You still up for it?" Trunks asked

"Yeah, I'm starving" Pan said rubbing her tummy in a hungry manner.

"Good so lets go and I have a proposition for us to discuss that I think you might take a liking to" Trunks said smugly while escorting Pan out of his office.

well there you have it, not as long as I would have liked but it's a chapter none the less. I would write more but I have a shit load of homework to do. Please review and give me your thoughts. Bye!


End file.
